1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot manipulator and a robot system.
2. Discussion of the Background
As described in International Publication No. WO/2007/037131, a manipulator of related art includes a plurality of arm bodies provided in series; joints rotatably connecting adjacent two of the arm bodies to each other, the joints having rotation axes, the rotation axis of each joint has an inclination of 90 degrees to the rotation axis of the adjacent joint; and at least a linear body arranged in the joints coaxially with the rotation axes, the joints being formed of servo-motors and reduction gear mechanisms.